Strigol
The Strigol, otherwise known as Ghouls or Draegr by the Dúldor, are an immortal, malevolent, blood-drinking race that mainly dwell in the Ghoul Stars region. It is primarily because of them the region has gained its hellish reputation. The Strigol were the creation of a highly effective, albeit brief, alliance between Tzeentch and Slaanesh, the two Chaos gods poured all of their malice into creating a single effective weapon to help even the playing field between Khorne and Nurgle, who were dominating in size and influence. History The Strigol were created by Tzeentch and Slaanesh millenia ago, shortly after the time of the Fall of the Eldar. The Strigol spent the majority of their time in the warp, endlessly fighting against the Khornate and Nurglish horrors that lurked there and diligently serving their masters. The Strigol can raise the dead to their side, thus depriving them of Nurgle's rotting touch and drink blood, depriving it for Khorne's ecstacy, thus being the perfect anathema of the two Ruinous Powers. However, the creation of the Strigol was a gamble. The Strigol were gifted with Slaanesh's seduction and with Tzeentch's intelligence, this intelligence cut both ways as they developed a level of autonomy the Ruinous Powers feared would form. Over the centuries Strigol devolved into confused, muddled deceivers, not knowing which master to obey and unsure if they really viewed them as masters at all. both Tzeentch and Slaanesh clashed and bickered with each other, their contradictory and different natures caused severe delays in their commands. As a result, the Strigol chose rejected their masters entirely, realising that they were nought but bickering infants who could rarely agree. After the Strigol's rejection of their creators, Tzeentch and Slaanesh's alliance shattered and they returned to their warring disposition. After the Strigol rebelled, they ventured into realspace. With Tzeentch's knowledge and sorcery, the Strigol crafted physical bodies for themselves in their own image. Originally, the Strigol settled in the Ultima Segmentum, however, due to heavy resistance, they relocated to the Ghoul Stars, where they bild up forces to cause spread terror, bloodshed and night to the galaxy at large. However, it is theorised however that Tzeentch at least still has a full hold on the Strigol and manipulates them through a religion he crafted for them in their subconcious, Velimism. Allegedly, Velimir is a god crafted by Tzeentch in their minds, combining their subconscious desires for magic and seduction into a single entity, through which he issues commands. Anatomy and Physiology Over the years of the Strigol being separated from their creator gods, Tzeentch and Slaanesh, they have, as a species, forgotten and unlearned some of the magical prowess and seductive capabilities that were gifted to them by Slaanesh, as a result, they no longer have the knowledge to do as their ancient ancestors could, such as craft bodies from thin air to occupy. Technology Religion Strigol follow a monotheistic religion which centres around the god Velimir, the androgynous paragon of all the Strigol desire to be. Velimir is conniving, beautiful, strong, shapeshifting, manipulative and infinitely domineering god who guides the Strigol in all that they do. Forces Infantry * Husks - Husks comprise the majority of Strigol armies, they form the front lines and the reason why they are so threatening as a faction. Husks are entities, of all species that have been risen from the dead and implanted with a soul from the Mausoleus, they are utterly lifeless, having no emotions to command them to do anything else other than obey their master. * Cavaliers - Cavaliers are the elite force of any Strigol army and they are made up of living, highly trained Strigoli warriors, outfitted in the finest plating with the sharpest of blades. Fast Attack * Dregator - Due to their deceptive and seductive nature, as well as that they bare a striking resemblance to Aeldari, the Strigol also find it quite easy to tame Dragons, be it through convincing or force. Thus, be they living or dead, Strigol often ride dragons into battle, these units are named Dregators. Heavy Support * Mausoleus Crucible - A large and dealthy nexus of souls freshly harvested from the Warp's screaming depths. The Mausoleus Crucible serves to carry unused souls into battle to occupy the corpses of those slain by Strigol, thanks to Strigoli Black Mages. * Nether crawler - a heavy support Specialists * Black Mage Commanders * Domnitor * Sovereign - * Black Archmage Notable Conflicts Major Houses House Vondrak The first Progenitor House and the de facto leading family of the Strigol, House Vondrak has been in power of the since it's inception and it is said that the first ever Strigol originated from this family and formed the first noble house. It's current leader, Viktor Vondrak is the Arch King and is a highly controversial ruler. Viktor has succumbed to madness and thus, behind closed doors, the majority of the Strigol think he is clearly unfit to rule, thus, assassination attempts are common. House Streignar Primarily Known for its great many sorcerers and conjurors, House Striegnar is also famed as being the epitome of the Strigol nature, housing both talented magicians and potent warriors. House Streignar has one of the largest militaries and has claimed some of the Strigol's greatest victories. Their current joint leaders, Anastasia and Solomon Streignar are both siblings and lovers and rule their noble house together. Each one is considered to be the paragon of Strigoli might, Solomon being a devastating sorcerer and Anastasia being a ravishing seductress and an incredible swordswoman. House Murik House Murik is one of the Progenitor Houses of the Strigol, one of it's largest and most well known, many of its members being powerful, veteran warriors and geniuses of battle and tactics. Currently lead by Lord Anton Murik, the “Gore Eater”, known for his habit of consuming of his victims while still in the heat of battle as well as being a highly talented, albeit berserk, swordsman. House Noske Known for its multiple naval officers, many of the royalty of House Noske have been some of the most renowned and skillful Nightfarers. It's current ruler, Lady Ludmila Noske is one of the most iron-fisted and intelligent admirals in the history of the species, repeatedly being trusted with escorting powerful Strigoli to and from their locations, including the Arc-King himself as well as winning a dozen worlds and a thousand void conflicts for the Strigol Empire. House Von Starker Another of the Progenitor houses, House Von Starker has contributed some of the Strigol's greatest marksmen and gunners. Their current lord, Edgar Von Starker, known colloquially as “Nightbane” as he is believed to be such a deadly shot, the night itself is night itself is terrified to be struck by one. House Roth A Progenitor House of the Strigol Empire, House Roth has contributed a great many assassins to the Strigoli Hall of fame. Keeping a uniquely large number of operatives and spies to keep vigilant on all foreign threats and invaders. Their Leader, currently known as Salvo, although being known as three hundred different names in their lifetime, nothing is known of Salvo other than they exist and they are an unparallelled killer. It has been said that Salvo may be a collection of people dressing and posing as a single person or that Salvo might be an inherited title passed on through the House’s bloodline. Notable Members * Viktor Vondrak - Arch King, Sovereign of House Vondrak * Solomon Streignar - "Serpant" Joint-Sovereign of House Streignar * Anastasia Streignar - "Lady of Thorns" Joint-Sovereign of House Streignar * Anton Murik - "Gore Eater", Sovereign of House Murik * Ludmila Noske - Sovereign of House Noske * Edgar Von Starker - "Nightbane" Sovereign of House Von Starker * Salvo - Sovereign of House Roth